1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training aid and more specifically it relates to a golf swing training garment for efficiently retaining proper arm positioning throughout a complete golf swing while being substantially unnoticeable to nearby persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Golf swing training aids have been in use for years, as the golf swing is generally known as a difficult movement to master. Prior training aids have generally been unfavorable to golfers in that the training aids did not properly assist in developing muscle memory to achieve the proper golf swing, or were obtrusive in nature and thus not desirable to wear or use while practicing on a golf course. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved golf swing training garment for efficiently retaining proper arm positioning throughout a complete golf swing while being substantially unnoticeable to nearby persons.